Mon harcellement s'appelle Harry Potter
by Naviek
Summary: Draco se sent harcelé par Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il craque...


Disclaimer : non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, J.K.Rowling est passée avant moi...

Fic Cadeau : Cette fic est un cadeau à la créatrice de Merci à elle pour ce superbe site.

Merci : à mes deux bétas et à tous ceux qui me liront, en espérant que vous aprécierez ce OS.

Genre : petite fic sur fond de Yaoï, si vous n'aimez pas, ne restez pas là.

**  
**

**Mon harcèlement s'appelle Harry Potter.**

Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin là, bien plus tôt que d'habitude, pour être sûr de pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain des préfets.

Je m'imagine déjà me prélassant dans un bon bain chaud et mousseux à souhait, indifférent aux coups qui ne manqueront pas de retentir à la porte. Inverser les rôles.

Oui, pour une fois, accaparer la salle de bain.

J'avance dans les couloirs déserts, le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui, Je vais enfin passer une bonne journée.

J'arrive devant un tableau représentant des ondines qui s'enfuient farouchement en me voyant. Confiant, je pose une main sereine sur la porte, prononçant d'une voix autoritaire le mot de passe : « Partage. »

Mais rien ne se passe. La porte reste obstinément close. Mais de l'autre côté de la cloison, je peux discerner des bruits de clapotis, puis une voix chaude retentit : « Désolé, c'est occupé ! »

Non.

Ce n'est pas possible !

Pas lui ! Encore lui ! Ce satané ...

« Potter ! »

Non, je dois rêver.

Depuis le début de l'année, Potter arrive toujours à entrer dans cette maudite salle de bain avant moi. Il y reste pendant des heures, ce qui m'oblige à utiliser celle des Serpentards.

Quel que soit le moment où je décide d'y aller, Potter est toujours là. Il y passe sa vie, ou quoi ?

Soudain, le tableau s'ouvre sur un Survivant uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée négligemment autour de ses reins, laissant apparaître le relief de ses hanches. Je blêmis un instant devant le spectacle avant de réagir, foudroyant le Gryffondor de mon regard d'acier.

« Malfoy ! C'est toi ? Mais que viens-tu faire à cette heure là ?

- À ton avis, qu'est-ce que je m'apprête à faire devant cette porte, abruti ?!

- Mais tu viens plus tard, d'habitude ! Pour une fois, je me suis dit que j'allais venir tôt pour ne pas te gêner. Mais à priori, j'ai raté mon coup... »

Je fulmine de rage. Cette journée qui avait si bien commencé est irrémédiablement gâchée par un sale balafré !

Potter me regarde de façon étrange avant de me sourire.

« Allez, Malfoy, j'en ai pour dix minutes maxi. Après, elle est à toi ! »

Mais je ne décolère pas. Il en fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Comment fait-il pour savoir exactement quand j'ai décidé d'aller me laver ? J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Et ce sourire. À chaque fois qu'il me fait enrager, il a ce sourire si dégoulinant d'innocence, ce perfide sourire qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus.

Maudit Potter.

Je suis fou de rage, et ma rage s'appelle Harry Potter.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et je m'énerve sur tous les objets à portée de main. Le temps de tout ranger, je suis une nouvelle fois en retard sur mes horaires.

Encore une fois à cause de Potter.

Je descends dans la grande salle pour remarquer que le Survivant s'est installé juste dans mon champ de vision.

Et il rit.

Et ses putains d'yeux verts reçoivent le soleil du plafond enchanté, ce qui les fait briller presque surnaturellement.

Et il se fait draguer par une cinquième année.

Et il lui sourit gentiment.

Imaginer le tableau dès le petit déjeuner...

En fait, je n'ai pas faim, et à cause de qui encore ??

Je pars faire un tour dans le parc pour me calmer. Un tour trop long : il est presque l'heure du cours de potion et j'ai encore tout le château à traverser !

Je me mets à courir (My lord ! Un Malfoy qui court !) pour arriver à temps. Je m'arrête, essoufflé, devant la porte des cachots sous le regard sévère du professeur Rogue.

« Vous avez failli arriver dernier, M. Malfoy ! »

Je lui fais un sourire contrit avant d'amorcer un mouvement vers la salle de classe. Mais une tornade brune me passe allègrement devant les yeux, saluant au passage le professeur Rogue, d'un « Bonjour professeur » joyeux qui estomaque ce dernier. Reprenant ses esprits, Rogue se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

« Vous _êtes_ arrivé dernier, M. Malfoy. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Est-il encore nécessaire de nommer l'énergumène qui a réussi à se faufiler en classe avant moi ?

Je suis maudit, et ma malédiction s'appelle Harry Potter.

Dans le cours du professeur McGonagall, il réussit sa métamorphose avant moi. La plume qu'il avait entre les mains s'est transformée en un magnifique aigle antique qui m'attaque aussitôt.

Heureusement que le professeur est là pour m'éviter le pire.

Et lui, il me regarde d'un air désolé, marmonnant un « Pardon Malfoy » d'un air enfantin.

Mais il se fout de moi, en plus !

En cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on est obligé de se mettre ensemble pour montrer un sort d'immobilisation. Ce sort permet de laisser un peu de répit au sorcier qui réussit à le lancer, tétanisant l'adversaire quelques secondes.

Est-il obligé de vous dire que Potter a réussi à le lancer avant moi ? Que je me retrouve statufié pendant un instant ? Que le crapaud de Londubat profite de cette seconde pour me sauter sur la tête, entraînant le rire de tous les Gryffondors et une partie des Serpentards ?

J'ai la poisse, et cette poisse s'appelle Harry Potter.

Heureusement que mon après-midi va mieux se passer. Nous avons un cours facultatif de vol acrobatique. Évidemment, Potter va y participer. Le fou du balai ne peut que sauter sur cette occasion de montrer son talent de voleur professionnel.

Seulement, pour une fois, j'ai une carte en plus entre les mains : le fabuleux Nimbus 2003, ce balai qu'aucun autre, ou presque, ne pourrait concurrencer. Une petite merveille que ma mère m'a offert pour mes seize ans. Rapide, d'une maniabilité étonnante, l'Eclair de Feu de Potter, à côté, ne fait pas le poids...

C'est donc sûr de moi que je rejoins la pelouse de Poudlard. Je vais enfin pouvoir rabattre le caquet de ce prétentieux de Potter.

Quand j'arrive, les Gryffondors sont regroupés autour de quelque chose qui semblent les passionner.

Je hausse les épaules dédaigneusement et reporte mon attention sur le professeur Ropterdo qui va nous enseigner la conduite dans des situations extrêmes.

En passant devant moi, le professeur de 'vol de risque' me félicite pour mon balai et je me redresse, m'enorgueillissant de son appréciation.

Mais, alors que je cherche Potter des yeux pour le dégoûter de son vieux balai démodé, le cercle des Gryffondors s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un Survivant qui tient à la main un magnifique balai aux reflets chatoyants, d'un rouge sombre mettant superbement en valeur la ligne épurée.

« M. Potter ! Un Eclair de Flamme ! Oh Merlin, je n'en avais encore jamais vu de si près ! Il est magnifique, tout simplement magnifique !

- Merci professeur. Mais je le dois à tous mes amis. Quand le balai de mon parrain a été détruit cet été, ils ont décidé tous ensemble de m'en acheter un encore meilleur. Mais vous savez, le plus important, c'est sa valeur sentimentale. »

Et gna gna gni, et gna gna gna. Non mais, vous l'entendez ? _Le plus important, c'est sa valeur sentimentale..._ Pff, il a dans les mains le meilleur balai du monde, fabriqué uniquement en quelques milliers d'exemplaires, et il ose dire que ce n'est pas important !

J'ai l'air malin, moi, avec mon Nimbus ridiculus !

Et le voilà qui remet le couteau dans la plaie. Parce que vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'a dit. Devant tout le monde.

« Oh, Malfoy, toi aussi tu as un nouveau balai. Un Nimbus 2003 ! Il est superbe ! »

Je crois que là, j'aurais bien aimé redevenir une fouine pour m'enfuir loin de lui. Car maintenant, tous les élèves regardent mon pitoyable balai, désolés pour moi. Désolés pour moi ! Mais vous vous rendez compte !

J'ai eu l'humiliation de ma vie, et cette humiliation s'appelle Harry Potter.

Surtout qu'il fait des miracles, sur son balai du diable. Potter, tu me tueras.

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui suit n'est pas là pour me remonter le moral.

Le géant au cerveau de jus de citrouille nous a encore concocté une drôle de surprise pour son cours.

Des Dragams.

Ce malade nous explique la bouche en coeur que les Dragams ont la capacité de deviner les sentiments les plus profonds d'un sorcier. Et ce qu'ils préfèrent, c'est révéler à tout le monde le nom de l'élu de ce sorcier.

Hilarant.

Quoi que. Ça peut effectivement être drôle.

Tout le monde sait l'affection que porte le troll barbu à Potter : Harry par ci, Harry par là, Harry y arrive, Harry est merveilleux... Heureusement que la bêtise n'a jamais brisé des oreilles car je serais devenu sourd, à force.

Enfin bref, ce cher professeur d'une compétence rare va me servir pour une fois, en envoyant en première ligne son élève chéri.

Eh oui, pour la énième fois de la journée, Potter va agir avant moi, mais là, il ne va plus profiter, il va subir.

Subir le premier le don si particulier d'un Dragam.

« Qui veut commencer ? »

Évidemment, personne ne bouge.

Évidemment, le gamin de trois mètres (le prof, bien sûr) a un regard qu'il essaie de rendre malheureux.

Évidemment, ce regard est dirigé vers un trio célèbre.

Évidemment, _''Il''_ va céder.

« C'est bon, j'y vais ».

Bingo.

Potter, ce dresseur de monstre sait vraiment comment te prendre. Je l'embrasserais presque. N'oubliez pas le presque. Il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer.

Donc voici ce _pauvre_ Potter qui s'avance au devant d'un Dragam. Ce dernier le regarde, sa tête de singe penchée sur le côté.

Je jubile. Ma revanche a bientôt sonné ! Dans quelques instants, on connaîtra le nom de la chérie à Potter. Trop jouissif. J'ai l'excitation qui monte, me donnant des frissons partout.

La bestiole avance une patte vers la joue du Survivant qui lui sourit.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu : il lui sourit, comme s'il était ravi de déballer sa vie privée à tout le monde.

En fait, ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui. Plus imbu de toi-même, tu te fais cloner.

Qui sont les deux, trois lecteurs qui osent défendre Potter ? Vous étiez Gryffondors dans une vie antérieure ou quoi ?

Oser dire que si Potter sourit à l'animal, c'est parce qu'il est attendri par sa bouille de ouistiti croisée avec un bébé lynx... On aura tout entendu...

Enfin passons. Donc l'animal est en train de sonder Potter. J'attends qu'une chose, c'est qu'il pose sa papatte sur la joue du Survivant pour accéder à ses sombres désirs.

Mais la sale bête baisse sa patte et la dépose dans la paume de Potter. Une étrange lueur rouge passe de l'animal au Survivant. Le prof en a l'air tout retourné :

« C'est extraordinaire, Harry ! Il t'a donné son pouvoir. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! »

Et tous les élèves de s'extasier devant ce _cher_ Harry qui est _si_ exceptionnel que même les Dragams, et bin ils en font un des leurs.

Alors qu'ils discutent haut et fort de cet événement à mettre dans la pensine des records, la bestiole se détourne de Potter, semblant chercher une proie.

Oh non. Je la sens mal, celle-là.

Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vers moi qu'elle se tourne.

Je regarde de tous les côtés. Il y a Blaise. Et Greg. Et Vincent. Et... Et...

Et moi.

Merde.

Elle vient de s'asseoir juste devant mes genoux et les élèves, qui parlaient plus fort les uns que les autres une minute avant, se sont tous murés dans un silence religieux.

À l'affût

Ils sont à l'affût.

En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien trouver, cette bestiole ? Je n'aime personne.

Enfin si, j'aime bien mes amis, mais aucune fille n'arrive à m'inspirer ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une affection plus qu'amicale.

Alors elle peut toujours chercher la souris, elle n'aura rien à se mettre sous la dent.

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde en riant. Maudite bestiole. Je te haïssais déjà avant, mais là, c'est un dégoût viscéral.

Elle tend sa patte vers ma joue et, malgré mon recul, parvient à la poser sur ma peau pâle. Je ressens une étrange chaleur qui m'envahit. Je suis bien. J'ai l'image de bras chauds et sécurisants autour de moi, de lèvres fraîches sur les miennes, d'un parfum boisé. Je suis envahi par la tendresse.

Et puis plus rien. Je redescends sur Terre.

L'animal est devant moi, les yeux brillants. Il couine un peu et passe une patte sur sa tête. Là, j'en suis sûr, il sourit. Il se fout de moi.

Et il n'est pas le seul. Tous les élèves ici présents se roulent par terre de rire.

Tous, sans exception.

Blaise, t'es un faux frère.

« Oh, M. Malfoy, c'est extraordinaire ! Décidément, on assiste à deux évènements rarissimes aujourd'hui, mes enfants. D'abord Harry, puis M. Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je n'ai vu aucune lueur rouge ! »

Le garde fox-terrier me regarde avec un air un peu désolé.

Je la sens mal celle-là.

Et c'est un Blaise au bord des larmes qui m'avoue la désopilante vérité :

« Dracohohoho. T'ashahaha, t'as les cheveuxheuheuheu, tout rohohohose.

- QUOI ?

- Tes cheveux, hahaha, ils sont roses, hahaha ! Et pas qu'un peu, ils sont rose bonbon ! T'es trop mimi, Dracohohoho ! Tu nous avais caché cette nature ! Hahahah »

Là, j'ai fusillé tous les élèves présents, mais un Malfoy à la chevelure rosée a beau rendre son regard de glace, il n'impressionne plus.

C'est le demi-cerveau qui a versé la goutte de Bièraubeurre qui a fait déborder la bouteille.

« M. Malfoy ! Vous vivez quelque chose de très rare ! Le Dragam a décelé en vous un amour très profond qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer. D'habitude, seule une mèche vire au rose, mais là, tous les cheveux, et d'un rose aussi... tendre ! Le Dragam va maintenant nous dire qui est l'heureuse élue ! »

Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que cette bestiole va encore inventer. Je n'aime personne, c'est clair ! Et ne riez pas, vous ! Arrêtez vos sourires en coin !

Je

N'aime

Personne.

Le singe aux moustaches de rat est devenu comme fou : il saute dans tous les sens devant moi, enchaînant cabriole sur cabriole. Les élèves n'attendent qu'une chose : qu'il s'arrête enfin pour tracer les lettres maudites sur mon front, ces lettres formant le prénom de celle que je suis sensé aimer.

Mais là, il a dépassé les bornes. S'il croit pouvoir me ridiculiser encore plus, il se trompe la tête de babouin, il se fourre la patte dans l'oeil.

Je lui lance un regard qui gèlerait même un iceberg et le monstre à tête d'ange se met à glapir avant de se jeter dans les bras de Potter.

Potter le sauveur.

Potter qui me regarde avec un air de reproche.

Potter... J'avais oublié ! C'est encore lui, ça ! Encore un moyen de me ridiculiser !

Il peut parler, l'éleveur de stupidités (oui, le prof !), il peut dire qu'on a assisté à deux événements sensationnels ! Mais alors que Potter a reçu un don rare, moi, j'ai été peinturluré d'une couleur de nana à faire vomir.

Potter a été admiré, et moi j'ai été tourné en ridicule.

J'ai eu la honte de ma vie, et cette honte s'appelle Harry Potter.

C'est bon, je sature, j'ai eu ma dose de la journée.

Je sens que je vais me cacher dans un coin, et surtout éviter le Survivant, terreur de Draco Malfoy, jusqu'à ce soir.

Blaise arrive vers moi, retenant un sourire en voyant mes cheveux.

« Allez, Draco, fais pas ta tête, la couleur commence déjà à partir !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de cette couleur !

- Alors, c'est quoi qui te met dans des états pareils ?

- Tu me demandes ça, ai-je répondu d'une voix quasiment hystérique. C'est Potter. Potter. Il est partout. Il me poursuit. Il me harcèle. Oui, c'est ça ! C'est du harcèlement.

- Heu, t'en fais pas un peu trop, là, Draco ?

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il est partout avant moi ! Il fait tout mieux ! Il me pique ma douche, il me vole ma place, il prend le livre que je veux à la bibliothèque juste sous mon nez ! La semaine dernière, il a été nommé plus beau mec de Poudlard ! Devant moi ! Moi qui avais cette place depuis la première année ! Et hier, en cours de métamorphose, il s'est transformé en animagus à cause d'un excès de magie. Cinq ans que je m'entraîne à en être un, Blaise, cinq ans ! Et lui, qui n'a jamais essayé, il y arrive du premier coup, la bouche en coeur !

- Euh, Draco...

- Je n'en peux plus, Blaise. Deux mois que ça dure. Depuis la rentrée. J'ai été patient, j'ai pris sur moi, mais trop, c'est trop !

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien, moi. Il faut que je le batte quelque part ! C'est ma santé mentale qui est en jeu ! »

Blaise me regarde un peu inquiet. Il faut dire que je dois avoir un drôle d'air, mes cheveux encore un peu rosés, décoiffés, les joues rougies de colère, les yeux fous.

Oui, je suis fou, et ma folie s'appelle Harry Potter.

« J'ai une idée, Draco. Tu te trouves une copine. Tu seras le premier à avoir une copine. Et tu entretiens des relations disons, plus poussées avec elle. Tu seras le premier des deux à ne plus être puceau.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Tu veux le battre sur quelque chose ?

- Oh oui, c'est mon plus grand souhait.

- Alors lance-toi ! Potter devient complètement guimauve quand il aime une fille. Il n'ose pas lui parler, il rougit... Avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte, t'auras dix fois le temps de l'avoir fait, toi !

- Tu as raison...

- Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir la fille. Tu as une idée ?

- Eh bien... Je pensais bien à Lisa Turpin. C'est la seule qui me plaise vraiment.

- La Serdaigle avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus magnifiques ? Tu as bon goût, Draco.

- Je sais. Reste plus qu'à la chercher. »

Je n'ai pas à la chercher longtemps. Elle est dans le parc, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

Je m'approche de ma démarche féline, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Elle me sourit timidement.

On commence à parler de tout et de rien.

Le charme Malfoy agit.

Subtilement, j'oriente la conversation pour la faire plus intime. Elle semble un peu tendue et regarde souvent par dessus mon épaule.

Soudain, un sourire éblouissant éclaire son visage. Elle me quitte avec un regard d'excuse pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner. Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?

Mais bon, on dit toujours que l'espoir fait vivre, alors je me tourne pour vérifier.

La beauté brune est en grande conversation avec un brun aux yeux vert qui la regarde en souriant.

Elle est intimidée. J'entends des bribes de leur conversation.

Elle lui demande de sortir avec elle, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime, qu'il est le plus beau, le plus merveilleux.

Et voilà, je me suis pris un râteau, et mon râteau s'appelle Harry Potter.

Je ne remarque même pas l'air embarrassé du Survivant, son regard qui s'excuse. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il va dire oui. C'est obligé. Il me prend tout, il choisit tout, il arrive toujours premier.

J'ai l'impression de sombrer plus bas que terre.

Je suis enterré vivant, et mon cercueil s'appelle Harry Potter.

Alors, je me débats, je rue, je me secoue. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Potter a beau me harceler depuis deux mois, il a beau faire de ma vie un enfer, réussissant mieux que moi, arrivant toujours avant moi, j'ai trouvé _Le_ truc qui fera pencher la balance de mon côté.

L'arme fatale. Ce que j'oserai faire. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

J'avance à grand pas vers le couple, n'entendant même pas le refus poli de Potter. Je l'écarte de Lisa et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je n'en peux plus Potter. Mais c'est fini. J'ai compris ton petit jeu.

- Quoi ?

- Ne joue pas les innocents. Deux mois que tu me pourris la vie.

- Deux mois seulement ?

- En tout cas deux mois que ton harcèlement dure.

- Mon harcèlement ?

- Aujourd'hui, je dis Stop. Fini. Terminé. On ferme le rideau. Et je vais gagner en beauté. »

Et, soudainement, avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, j'ai plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes, bloquant son corps entre mes bras.

Merlin. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je sens une étrange chaleur qui m'envahit. Je suis bien. J'ai la sensation de bras chauds et sécurisants autour de moi, de lèvres fraîches sur les miennes, d'un parfum boisé. Je suis envahi par la tendresse.

Moi qui pensais avoir gagné.

Lorsque je m'éloigne de lui, les yeux perdus dans les siens si verts, je me rends compte petit à petit qu'une foule nous entoure. Et parmi les chuchotements étonnés, j'entends des rires étouffés : « Regarde les cheveux de Malfoy ! Ils sont redevenus roses bonbon ! »

Mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ça ne me fait rien.

Je ne vois que ses yeux, son sourire un peu hésitant. Je n'entends que les battements de mon coeur.

Je suis seul avec lui.

Je suis profondément amoureux, et mon amour s'appelle Harry Potter.

On pourrait croire que tout a changé depuis, que j'ai récupéré une vie calme et tranquille.

Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que non, rien n'a changé ?

Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin, bien plus tôt que d'habitude, pour être sûr de pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain des préfets.

Je m'imagine déjà me prélassant dans un bon bain chaud et mousseux à souhait, indifférent aux coups qui ne manqueront pas de retentir à la porte. Inverser les rôles.

Oui, pour une fois, accaparer la salle de bain.

J'avance dans les couloirs déserts, le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui, Je vais enfin passer une bonne journée.

J'arrive devant un tableau représentant des ondines qui s'enfuient farouchement en me voyant. Confiant, je pose une main sereine sur la porte, prononçant d'une voix autoritaire le mot de passe : « Partage. »

Mais rien ne se passe. La porte reste obstinément close. Mais de l'autre côté de la cloison, je peux discerner des bruits de clapotis puis une voix chaude retentit : « Désolé, c'est occupé ! »

Non.

Ce n'est pas possible !

Pas lui ! Encore lui !

« Harry ! »

Non, je dois rêver.

Il a encore réussi à s'accaparer la salle de bain au moment où je la veux. À croire qu'il y passe sa vie.

Soudain, le tableau s'ouvre sur un Survivant uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée négligemment autour de ses reins, laissant apparaître le relief de ses hanches. Je rougis furieusement devant le spectacle.

« Malfoy ! C'est toi ? Mais que viens-tu faire à cette heure là !

- À ton avis, qu'est-ce que je m'apprête à faire devant cette porte! »

Un sourire taquin me répond.

« Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras un jour à prendre un bain tranquille Draco ! Je vais finir par croire à ta mauvaise étoile !

- Mauvaise étoile ? Tu parles. C'est du harcèlement oui ! »

Un rire-soleil retentit. Puis il ouvre la porte en grand.

« Allez, Draco, entre. »

Non, rien n'a changé

Ou presque.


End file.
